User blog:CNBA3/Divine Wrath of Enlil
This calc is to determine the energy of Tarmiel's and Sariel's Divine Wrath of Enlil. I will be using this calc as a reference for calculation. "REVISION, I MADE A MISTAKE WITH ESTAROSSA'S HEIGHT and CALCULATIONS" Scaling So first we would need to scale how big the lightning bolts are when they are made, to do that, we will scale it from the Whirlpools of the Ocean, and that to Estarossa. which will be done below (Measurements are in the Captions). Estarossa Full Visual.png|Height = 551 px = 2 meters, Width = 222 px = .8 meters Domain.jpg|Estarossa Width = 32.02 px = .8 meters, Whirlpool Diameter = 65.5 px = 1.64 meters Divine.png|Whirlpool Diameter = 147.03 px = 1.64 meters, Lightning full diameter = 157.04 px = 1.75 meters / 2 = .88 meters radius, Smaller Lightning diameter = 34.24 px = .04 meters / 2 = .38 meters radius Calculation Now that we have the Scaling, we will start to find the energy based on Electrical Work Formula First we need to find the Area for both High (Full Lightning) and Low (Smaller Lightning) Ends, since it is circular area (3.14*radius^2) *High End = area = 2.43 m^2 *Low End = area = .45 m^2 Now we must multiply by 955e+6 A/m^2 to get the Ampheres. *High End = 2320650000 Amp *Low End = 429750000 Amp Now we will multiply each by 10^9 which is the average voltage of a lightning bolt to get Watts. *High End = 2.32065e+18 Watts *Low End = 4.2975e+17 Watts And from the number of Syllables during the time the technique was in effect, there are 68, and divide that by 5, we get 13.6 seconds. Now we my multiply it by 13.6 seconds to get Watts/second = Joules: *High End =''' 3.156084e+19 J''' *Low End =''' 5.8446e+18 J''' Or by the standard .2 seconds, multiply that: *High End = 4.6413e+17 J *Low End =''' '''8.595e+16 J *Since there are around 17 Lightning Bolts in the same area, we will multiply them to the low end, which is = 9.64359e+19/1.46115e+18 J The reason why I did not do the standard cloud to ground height (2 km) is because it not only doesn't measure through angsizing the height correctly, it appears inconsistant in different panels, also it is clearly not a natural cloud that we have seen in prior panels. Also this is Tarmiel and Sariel not at their full power, so they are likely stronger than this. Thoughts? Real World Whirlpool Assuming if we were to use a real whirlpool, according to this, if we use a real whirlpool (Diameter = 10 meters) for reference, this is the result we would get: Lightning full diameter = 157.04 px = 10.68 meters / 2 = 5.34 meters radius Area would be 89.58 m^2 Multiply by 955e+6 =''' 85548900000 Amps''' Multiply by 10^9 = 8.55489e+19 Watts And multiply by 13.6 seconds = 1.163465e+21 (Large Island) or .2 seconds is = 1.710978e+19 (Island) Otherwise we would use the one that is scaled above that which is: 13.6 seconds *Low End =''' 3.156084e+19 J (Island)' *High End =' 9.64359e+19 J (Island)' .2 seconds *Low End = '''4.6413e+17 J (Mountain)' *High End =''' '''1.46115e+18 J (Mountain) Category:Blog posts Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Calculation